The lone Uchiha
by upandcomer
Summary: Here is a tale about a Uchiha and not a normal one at that. Read as he becomes one of the most know ninjas in the world and fix his stupid clan and gets all the girls accidentally along the way. godlike oc. harmen. genderbending to make other ocs. Alive minato and kushina. Alot of character bashing.


**So I wanted to make this story because people don't really make these kind of stories. This character is going to be very op cause its funny and he's going to be a pimp cause once again it's funny. character bashing. This is my first story so please show mercy I will take constructive criticism. I actually would appreciate it so go ahead give you opinions to help me. If you want a character in the harem don't be afraid to ask I will see what I can do. ALL ENGLISH NO JAPANESE.**

 **disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters except the OCs obviously, if I did I would of made Naruto a fuckin bad ass and Sasuke would of been killed and that worthless bitch Sakura killed by Naruto.**

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in The Leaf, the calm breeze and the lack of clouds makes it the perfect picture. The big walls guarding the village along with the seemingly endless amount of trees is all a lone figure could see. He stood there with a calm but on guard stance, he had midnight black hair that stood up softly spiked and the sides shaven to a buzz cut. He had small bright blue eyes that look like and clear lake, his skin was a healthy pale almost shinning in the light. He stands at about 5,2 which was a bit tall for his age at 13. Now onto his outfit he was wearing a black tank top under a white thin hoodie with the hood off his pants were ANBU style and he had black sneakers (free runs 4.0). He had a ear ring in his left ear in the shape of a small hoop, black finger-less gloves with metal knuckles. He seemed to be unarmed but that was far from the case you just can't see them. He began to walk towards the gate when the gate guards stopped him. "What are your reasons for visiting The Leaf?" ask one with bandages going across his face. "I wanted to join your ninja ranks sir." said the unnamed figure. "Oh ronin?" asked the mans partner. "Not for long if you let me through." says the still unnamed figure with a grin. "well if that is the case then you need to see the fourth hokage now all we need is your name." says the banged nose gate guard with a smirk. "The name is Raiden remember it!" says the now named Raiden with a big grin. As Raid walked down the street he noticed all the happy people all laughing and having a good time children playing and waving at him. He waved back with his signature grin think how nice this place was. He stopped and wondered where he could find the hokage so he asked a random man and was told it was the big tower. Raid said his thanks and walked to the tower once he arrived he asked the secretary if the hokage was free. The Secretary said he was after a quick check, and he was aloud in. Giving his thanks Raiden walked in to see a man with spiky long blonde hair and tan skin, this was the 4th hokage of the Leaf. Next to the 4th was a woman with long red hair and pale skin the was the Leaf's Red Death. Finally there was a little baby girl on the hokage's lap she was small maybe about a couple mounts old she had orange hair and big blue eyes and pale skin. The people were staring at Raiden; one was looking at him with a calculative stare, another was staring at him with curiosity, and finally one with a LOT of curiosity. Raiden smiled and said "Hello man I didn't mean to interrupt your time with your daughters I can come back later if you want?" The 4th smiled and said "No it's fine and F.Y.I. the woman with long red hair is not my daughter but my wife." Raiden looked surprised and said the only thing that came to mind "Damn...well nice job miss you take good care of yourself." The red head blushed and said "um..thanks you know." Raiden looked confused and was going to ask 'know what but the 4th hokage coughed to catch his attention. "As much as I like teasing my wife (she glares at him) I must ask what do you want to talk about?" asked the hokage with a chuckle. "OH that's right I wanted to become a ninja for your village god sir." Raid said with a big 'ol grin. "Hmmm really? Why exactly do you want to be a ninja for this village?" asked the hokage with a calculative look."Well the Sand is to hot, the Clouds are to high up, the Mist is to misty, the Stone's kage is too cranky, and I don't want to deal with the smaller villages like grass or rain." said Raid with a thinking stance causing two of the occupants of the room to sweat drop at his reasoning and the third one to laugh and clap. Raid smirked at this and said "well somebody agrees with me at least hehehe."Once the two adults got over that the hokage said very well what is your name?" Raid smacked himself on the head and said oops such bad manners I have my name is Raiden." "No sir name?" asked the woman with a sad look thinking he was a orphan. "No I do but people freak out when ever they hear it." said Raid with a grin still on his face. "What is it then" asked the 4th "It's Uchiha" was his response. "W-what did you just say?" asked a stupefied hokage and his wife was no better. "You heard me the name is Raiden Uchiha and DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" said a grinning Raiden. 'Time for a new adventure' thought Raiden still smiling.

 **So what do you think you like leave suggestions in the comments on who you want in the harmen and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
